Valley of the Dolls - Old Version
by wereallie
Summary: Noah Logan, for as long as she could remember, was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but she knew that there was something different about her. For most of her life, things were pretty easy going, but it isn't until she's stationed at the Stark mansion that things st
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go. A new series to try out. **

**I went and watched Captain America: Winter Soldier when it came out, and immediately after I had this OC pop in my head. I figured that it would be a nice change from my first two stories (Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries), and that there was a ton that I could work with to bring this OC to life. I hope that you all enjoy this, and I'd love to hear what you think about it. The next few chapters should be up shortly, so look out for that. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the donut!"

Noah stood beside Director Fury as he yelled up at the man who, surprisingly, sat inside a giant donut. Her assignment was to shadow Fury in place of her Supervising Officer, Maria Hill, as a form of training for her. Noah would eventually be handling any further Avenger initiates, along with Agent Coulson. This was her first high-clearance-level mission and she was eager to not make any mistakes. As Noah stood beside Fury, waiting for the current initiate to remove himself from the plastic rooftop donut, she realized how nervous she actually was. If she screwed up anything today, she could kiss good-bye her one big opportunity good-bye. There would be more than enough willing people to fill her spot, since many of her fellow agents still covet this position.

Stepping into the dim donut shot, Noah pushed her dark sunglasses to the top of her head, and followed Fury to the booth he picked out. A donut shop usually was not the type of setting that one held top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D meetings in, yet here they were, in a donut shop. Then Tony Stark walked in, still in his iron suit, and he motioned for Noah to scoot over when he reached the table. Stark slid onto the bench beside her, and she ended up squished against the window. Thankfully Noah was tiny in size and it wasn't horribly uncomfortable.

Tony took a sip of his coffee and let out a sigh, "I already told you I don't want to join your super secret boy band."

Fury let out an amused laugh while nodding, "No, No. See I remember you. You like to do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?"

"Clearly his current state screams 'perfectly fine'," Noah chirped out, only to receive a serious look from Fury. She turned away and rubbed the back of her neck and pursed her lips. "_Shit, first fuck up,_" she thought to herself.

"Its, It-It's. It's." Tony placed his cup down on the table, looked over his sunglasses, and pointed at Fury. "Okay, I'm sorry. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot, Do I look at the eye or the patch?" Noah stifled a laugh because she knew that she shouldn't laugh at Tony's jokes at a time like this, especially when it's at the Directors expense.

"To be honest, I'm a bit hung over, so I'm not sure if you're real or not."

Fury leaned forward, face vacant of humor, "I. Am. Very. Real. I'm the realest person you'll ever meet."

"Just my luck... Where did the staff go?"

Tony looked around the empty donut shop, and Noah caught sight of something under his iron suit. "Sir, look here," she said, pulling at the flexible material around his neck.

Fury pulled the material further and nodded, "That's not looking to good."

"Would you like me to go grab him some of the injection?" She asked.

Fury shook his head, "Natasha will be along in a moment, she should have it with her."

"I secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for much longer."

Tony's head shot to the side when he noticed the black cat-suit clad Natasha Romanoff saunter up to the table. Natasha was the type of S.H.E.I.L.D agent that Noah aspired to be like; bad ass and sent out on almost all the top-secret missions, she even received missions inside missions. Natasha was her idol and seeing her here made today even better. Recently, S.H.E.I.L.D sent Agent Romanoff to follow Tony Stark, to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble, and the only way she could do that was by having a job at Tony's, former, company.

"You're f-fired," started Tony, pulling down his dark tinted sunglasses.

"You don't make those calls anymore," Natasha corrected. Recently Tony had signed over his entire company to his assistant, Pepper Potts.

Tony then redirected his attention towards Noah, "You don't work at my company also, do you?"

She shook her head, "Negative. Only Agent Romanoff currently ."

"Hmm, interesting," Tony mumbled, tapping his chin. He then leaned in closer, examining her "Have we met before?"

She shook my head again, "Nope, this would be the first time."

Tony's narrowed his eyes, "And you're sure of that? Because you seem oddly familiar..."

"Can we get back to the business at hand?" demanded Fury, catching Tony's attention.

"_Now that he mentioned it_," Noah thought to herself, "_he does look familiar..._" Noah pushed the thought from her mind, chalking it up to Tony's celebrity status. Before today, Noah had never met Tony Stark in person, and she was sure of that.

Fury wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist, "Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff."

Tony leaned against his hand, his fingers rubbing at his temples. "Hi," he mumbled.

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D shadow, and once we knew that you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury."

"Uh, I suggest you apologize. And what's her job, to spy on me from a distance?" Tony asked, point at Noah.

"Agent Logan has a very different task than Agent Romanoff," Fury explained.

"Which-"

"Which will be disclosed in a moment," Fury stated, cutting off Tony. "Now, you've been very busy. You made your girl CEO, you're giving away all your stuff, you let your friend fly away with your suits! Now if I didn't know any better-"

"You don't know any better. I didn't give it to him, he took it," Tony said, seeming a bit defensive.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Naw. He_ took _it? You're Iron Man and he just _took_ it? He walked in there, kicked your ass, and took your suit," teased Fury, and turned to Natasha. "Is that possible?"

Natasha smirked, "Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage."

Noah shook her head while listening to Fury and Natasha whittle Tony down. While watching Tony's reactions and to what Fury was saying, a small piece of her felt bad for him; He clearly was not doing so well. The three S.H.I.E.L.D agents knew that there was more to Tony's recent actions, that there was some bigger issue than just self-destruction. Director Fury and Natasha were right, Tony wouldn't just let someone steal his things; That was highly out of character for him.

Tony let out a half-sigh, half-laugh, "What do you want from me?"

"What do we want from you?," quoted Fury, and he started shaking his head, "Nu-uh, What do you want from me. **You** have become a problem. A problem that **I** have to deal with." Natasha nodded to Noah while the Director continued, and she slipped out from the booth. Noah prepped herself for when Natasha's return.

"Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe," Fury continued, and Tony made dismissive sounds. "I have bigger problems than you in the South West region to deal with."

"Hit him," Fury ordered once Natasha returned. In a quick movement, Noah grabbed Tony's head firmly and pulled it gently to the side, giving Natasha access to his neck. She inserted a needle and injected him with the contents of the syringe. Tony jumped in response, smushing her further into the window, and Noah let go of his head.

"Aw, God. What are you guys going to do, steal my kidney and sell it?" Tony asked. Natasha grasped his chin and moved his head around so that she could look closer at his neck. "Would you please not do anything awful for five seconds."

Noah grasped the side the suit and pushed Tony's head forward, gaining an irritated '_hey_' from him. "It worked, It's going away," she confirmed. She pulled the suit farther away from Tony and peered down his neck, "It's all clear."

Tony, brows furrowed, looked between Natasha and Noah, "What did these two do to me?"

"What did we just do **for** you. That's lithium dioxide, and it's going to take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work," Fury explained as Tony narrowed his eyes at Natasha.

"Give me a couple of boxes of that and I'll be right as rain," quipped Tony.

"It's not a cure, just the basic symptoms."

Fury leaned further over the table, "it doesn't look like it's going to be an easy fix."

Tony sighed. "Trust me, I'm good with this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

"Well I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all, and Agent Logan here is going to help you."

Tony turned to Noah with a questioning look, "How is a fourteen year old pipsqueak suppose to help me? And isn't she a little young to be one of your super spy's?"

Fury glanced at Noah, a smirk on his face, "Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Stark."

Noah leaned closer to tony and whispered, "for the record, I'm actually twenty-one."

* * *

**If anyone is interested, the face character for Noah is Danielle Campbell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, how did you all like the first chapter? I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
**

**The contents of this chapter changed the dynamics between Tony and Noah drasticly. Almost everything written here is different than what I had originally intended. I've really been enjoying that though. It's happened in both this story and my other story, Clear Nights. It's fun to see how a story shapes itself as you write it. **

**Okay, enough blabbering. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this little story. Please let me know what you think. It means a lot to me to hear what everyone's thoughts are. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the donut shop, Director Fury, Natasha Romanoff, and Noah took Tony back to his charred mansion, and Agent Coulson would arrive shortly after them. Once they deposited Tony at his house, an agent would be on the premises to watch over him, specifically Agent Coulson and Noah. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't want Tony getting into any more trouble, and the best way to make sure that was by placing him under house arrest. Natasha drove the black van, Director Fury sat in the passenger's seat, and Tony and Noah say in the back two seats. During the drive, Tony continued to question Noah about her age.

"I could have sworn that you were fourteen, maybe fifteen, sixteen at most."

Noah flashed him an innocent look, "and that mistake has cost many people their lives."

"So, if you're a fully trained agent like Natasha, and presumably deadly, then why are you tasked to watch over me. That doesn't seem like the kind of fun a field agent would enjoy."

Noah shrugged, "this opportunity is, by far, better than regular field work, even if it is just helping to baby sit a man who is almost double my age."

"I'm not sure how to take that comment," replied Tony with a chuckle.

"All you need to know is that being here, helping you, is more fun than any field work. Ever."

Tony tilted his head to the side, "And why is that?"

Noah pointed to the arc reactor at the center of Tony's chest. "Because of this. I've heard great things about you Mr. Stark, and to help you figure this element issue out will be an experience like no other."

"Wow, flattery does get you far."

"I just call 'em like I see 'em."

Tony remained quiet for a moment. "And you're sure that we've never met before, not even briefly?" he asked, leaning over and inspecting Noah's face.

Noah nodded and blushed slightly. "I'm sure, Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony. 'Mr. Stark' makes me feel old, and you've already done enough damage regarding that subject."

A short while later the van pulled up the drive-way. The mansions exterior looking haggard and in need of a face lift, thanks to Tony' and his birthday fiasco. A few of the lower clearance level agents inspected the house and its condition and safety. The rest of the group filed into the now open concept room, and Tony grabbed a chair for himself and Fury. While the two talked about Tony's arc reactor, Noah looked around. Despite the rubble that littered the entire house, it was still an amazing place. She stepped onto the back patio and leaned against the railing, looking out at the ocean while the soft breeze rustled her hair. A smile formed on her face when she heard her name pop up in the conversation behind her.

"You told me I hadn't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?" complained Tony, "And are you sure that someone so young is capable of helping me? I'm a genius and if I can't figure out this element issue by myself, how is a girl like that suppose to instead?"

"Tony, there's more to Agent Logan than meets the eye," defended Fury, and Noah felt a wave of pride wash over her. "She may look young but don't let that kid you. She's a highly sought after agent, and you'd best appreciate her help. Besides, two genius minds are better than one, right?"

"Wait, she's-"

"Your father said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started."

"He said that?"

"Are you that guy? Are you? 'Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart. With some help."

Noah drowned out the rest of the conversation when her phone began beeping. She glanced at the message on the screen, and then left the breezy patio and headed to the front of the house. When she reached the front door two men carrying a large silver suit case walked past her, and Agent Coulson and Natasha followed behind.

"Agent Coulson, it's nice to see you again," greeted Noah, sticking her hand out.

The bald agent grasped her hand and shook it, "Agent Logan, like wise. I hear that you'll be helping me with this new initiation project that Fury is setting up."

Noah smiled and nodded, "That's correct. This will be an interesting adventure, but I'm glad I'll have someone like you to go through it with."

"I'm glad you said that, since I'm hoping that you'll be Mr. Starks primary baby sitter for now. I'll just be here for the muscle and to look good."

Noah laughed and nodded again, "Alright, I guess I can live with that."

Fury stood up from his chair just as Agent Coulson, Natasha, and Noah reached the patio. "I got a 2:00."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," stammered Tony as he climbed out of his seat. He quickly noticed the silver crate at his feet, "What's this?"

"Okay, you're good, right?" asked Fury.

Tony looked between the group of people while shaking his head, "No, I'm not good."

Fury nodded, "You got this. Right? Right?"

"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get," pleaded Tony.

"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact, Agent Logan will remain here to help you with your search for a suitable replacement for the palladium, and you remember Agent Coulson, right?"

Tony glanced at Coulson, "Yeah."

"And Tony, remember, I got my eye on you," threatened Fury, a very serious look on his face.

Natasha turned to Tony, "We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck." Noah watched as Director Fury and Natasha both left, going their separate ways, and leaving her with Coulson and Tony.

As if on cue, Tony turned to Coulson, "Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

Coulson shook his head, "I'm not here for that. Agent Logan and I have been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will taser you and watch _Supernanny _while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

"I think I got it, yeah."

"Enjoy your evening's entertainment." Coulson turned and walked away.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Noah, "How about we make a deal..."

"You heard Coulson, our job is to make sure that you don't leave the premise or make any funny business."

"I know, I know. I get it, I can't leave, but I imagine those rules don't apply to you."

"Although those rules don't directly apply to me, I am obligated to stay here and watch over you."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Agent baldy can watch over me. Here's the deal, you go get me some Starbucks, a very caffeinated drink if you would be so kind; and I'll give you a nice, large tip. It will be worth your time."

Noah looked up at Tony, a flash of anger in her eyes, "I will not be bribed into doing something, Mr. Stark, just because you believe I'm a child and would fall for such tactics. Now I suggest that you open that box and get to work. From the looks of it, you don't have any time to waste."

With that, Noah turned and walked away, leaving Tony to the contents of the metal case. She walked around the side of the house and out to the front drive way. She slipped into the remaining black Van and started it up.

"And what are you doing?" Coulson asked, startling Noah.

She turned and smiled at him, "If we're spending all our time here, then we're going to need some rations."

"I know what you're doing, and Fury wouldn't like it," said Coulson, giving Noah a look.

"That's very correct, but you're not going to tell him. Now what do you want from Starbucks?"

Two hours later Noah returned to the Stark mansion with a couple of bags of food and three venti-sized Starbucks drinks. She handed Coulson one as she entered the house, and she held another in front of Tony.

A small smile formed on his face, "I thought-"

Noah pulled the drink away, and very seriously said, "Never try to bribe me again."

Tony nodded, "Got it. Now put that down on the table. I don't like to be handed things."

With a roll of her eyes, she placed the drink on the table beside him, turned, and walked away. "Now, do you mind if I put some things in the fridge?"

"Sure go ahead."

Noah walked over to the large kitchen area and pulled open the fridge door. "Tony, your fridge is completely empty."

"That's probably because I had a raging party that destroyed half my house."

"Well, you have some supplies now. That's the last thing I need, for you to keel over and die while I'm watching over you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mom!"

Noah shook her head and continued to put the food away. When she finished, she shrugged out of her leather jacket, fixed the straps on her leopard print tank-top, and grabbed her drink. She walked to where Tony was digging through the contents of the box and sat down on a footstool, peering into the box. "So, what's in the cryptic box that Fury gave you. Anything interesting?"

"Just a bunch of things about my dad: old newspaper clippings, some old video reels, blue prints. Pretty much just everything about him and his work," answered Tony. He shifted through the video reel canisters, and threw them back in the box.

Noah grabbed one of the discarded canisters and examined it. "Why don't we put one on? See what's hidden in these frames."

"Couldn't hurt, but I highly doubt that there's anything of use on here."

The two of them set up Tony's old movie projector and the accompanying screen. While Tony was fiddling with the video reel, he looked over his shoulder at Noah. "So, Agent Logan. Do you have a first name?"

Noah nodded in response as she flicked through one of the experiment documents. "It's Noah. Noah Logan."

"Nice name. What else is there to know about you?"

Noah looked up, brows lifted, "What's the sudden interest?"

"I just want to know more about the pint-sized agent that's watching over me. How did you become a fully fledged agent at twenty-one? Don't you have to go through a rigorous training regimen, and aren't graduates usually older? Like twenty-five or something?"

"I was a special case," she explained, turning her attention back to the papers in her hands. "I had specialties that none of the other trainees possessed, which put me at the top of my classes. And since I possess a higher intelligence level than most students, I complete the required training for the science division and the tactical division at the same time, and in the shortest amount of time. "

"That's quite impressive for a girl your age."

"I don't know where it comes from, I just know how to use and manipulate it," Noah replied and shrugged.

Tony nodded continuously, "Well, I guess S.H.I.E.L.D must be extremely pleased to have you working with them and not against them. Ah, here we go. Movies, ready, you got the popcorn?"

Tony dimmed the lights as the projector started, and he joined Noah back at metal box. She flashed him a smile as he grabbed a leather-bound book, and he sat down on the chair beside her. Noah halfheartedly listened to the voice coming from the projector, and only looked up when the voice said Tony's name.

"_Tony, what are you doing back there? What is that? Put that back. Put it back where you got it from. Where's your mother? Maria?_"

Noah glanced from her documentation to Tony, "Lovely dad you got there..."

"This is the man who I remember, not the one that Fury was going on about," explained Tony without looking up from the book in his hands.

"No wonder you turned out the way you did," Noah commented under her breath. She quickly side-eyed Tony, and if he heard her comment, he didn't show any signs of it.

"_Tony?_"

Both Tony and Noah looked up from the papers they were examining. Howard Stark stared back at them as he spoke, and his demeanor was completely different from mere moments ago. He was no longer the uptight business man, but rather the calm and relaxed persona that any father would have. "_You're too young to understand this right now so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you and someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world._"

Noah glanced away from the screen and looked at Tony, as Howard's last words rang through the open room, "_What is and always will be my greatest creation is you._"

As the reel finished and the video flicked away, Tony's eyes flicked towards Noah. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Who did you say your parents were?"

Noah shook her head, "I didn't..."

Tony stood up suddenly. "Lights on," He said to the automated system, "You. Stand up and wait right there," Tony grabbed a photo from the box at his feet, and walked towards Noah. He held the photo frame next to her face.

"What is it?" she asked. She locked eyes with Tony, not daring to back down. She wanted to know what was going on, why Tony was comparing her to a picture.

"Why do you look like my father?" Tony asked.

"What?" she exclaimed, almost starting to laugh. "You're crazy. There's no way that I could-"

Tony handed her the old, faded photo of his father standing beside Captain America. From behind the glass was a face that looked almost identical to hers, the same softer features stared back, and it was as if she was staring into a mirror. Except the mirror changed her gender. "I don't get it. How do I look like him?" Noah asked, pointing down at the man in the picture.

"I don't know. You tell me..." demanded Tony, a hint of anger and suspicion in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Here is the next chapter. It's not super revealing but it's definitely interesting. **

**The dynamic between Tony and Noah has completely changed from what I had originally intended, and with the way it's gone, it makes a certain idea I have in my head more powerful than it originally was. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you to all the readers! Enjoy~**

* * *

**[Chapter 03]**

Tony wasn't sure if his slightly intoxicated mind - he'd been drinking while everything happened - had simply envisioned Noah's resemblance to his fathers, or if he actually saw it. The night escalated from a quite, forced night in to a night of suspicion. Tony wanted to figured out exactly what Noah was hiding, but he had to get some second opinions on the matter. Tony managed to escaped from his house, thankfully not seeing Noah again, and decided that he needed to talk to Pepper. Not only did he need to apologize for his behavior at his birthday party and for disappearing after that, but he also wanted to get her opinion on Noah and his father. As Tony drove his white Audi along the free way, the events from the previous night raced through his mind.

_"This has to be a joke!" Noah exclaimed, hands shaking as she held onto the picture frame. Her eyes darted back and forth between Tony and the picture frame, tears of frustration forming at the corners.  
_

_"The resemblance is almost uncanny. You look exactly like my father," Tony replied. "J.A.R.V.I.S, look up any and all files regarding a Noah Logan, and see if there are any connections to my father." _

_"Yes, sir," answered J.A.R.V.I.S through the room's speakers. _

_"I swear, I've never met your father or you. There is no way that I could be related to either of you. My parents names are Henry and Jennifer Logan, and I was born twenty-one years ago," Noah said, teeth clenched._

_Tony shook his head and turned away, "I'm not so sure about all that. J.A.R.V.I.S, any luck?"_

_Noah let out an anger filled sigh and flung the picture frame at the floor. The glass shattered and a piece bounced upwards, slicing across her cheek. She winced as the glass cut her skin, and her hand shot up to cover her cheek, but a thin trickle of blood rolled through her fingers. "I don't care who you think I might possible be. I know who I am, and there is no way you can tell me any differently. I am not related to you in any way. I-"_

_Suddenly Noah was forced backwards, and her hands connected with a solid structure, a metal ring clasped around her wrists. "What the hell is this?" she yelled, trying to pull her wrists away from the structure that was held her captive. _

_"I won't have you destroying anything else," answered Tony without turning to look at her. He pulled up his holographic computer screens, "J.A.R.V.I.S, display anything you've found on Miss Logan."_

_"There isn't a lot, sir."_

_"Display it anyways."_

_The blue holographic images shivered alive, and any-and-all records of Noah's existence popped up. Tony began shorting through the pieces of information, and Noah continued struggled against her confinement. "At least you're not lying about your crazy, excelled completion of S.H.I.E.L.D's training programs. Though it says here that many have suspected that there was more to you, that it was more than just impressive skill sets and a higher intelligent level. One of your teachers said, in a restricted file, that your strengths are parallel to that of Steve Rogers after his transformation but with one set back - fatigue. Interesting." _

_"I'm not. Lying. About anything," she forced out, continuing to try to release herself._

_"The weird thing is that; although, Henry and Jennifer Logan are listed as your parents and they're conveniently dead, there are no records before your time with S.H.I.E.L.D," Tony explained. "All that's listed is that Jennifer Logan, or rather Jennifer Foster, has a brother that works at Culver University."_

_"That's my mother's brother, my uncle."_

_Tony turned to face Noah, "There's clearly something more to this story. But from the pictures of Henry and Jennifer that are in your file, you look nothing like them. Why would you look exactly like my father, but look nothing like you're supposed parents?"_

_Noah slumped against the cuffs that were holding her, "I-I don't know, okay? They're my parent's, I grew up with them. That's all I know. What more do you want me to say?"_

_"What's going on here?" _

_Tony and Noah turned towards Agent Coulson coming down the stairs. He quickly surveyed the situation.  
"Why is Agent Logan locked up like she's standing at the stocks?"_

_"I've been wrongly accuse-"_

_Tony cut Noah off, "Why does this girl look like my father?" _

_"There must be some mistake. Agent Logan is the child of Hen-"_

_"Yeah, Henry and Jennifer Logan. I know, but this girl's files only start once she's a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, and there are no records prior to that. Not even a birth certificate."_

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this, but please release Agent Logan from her restraints."

_The metal cuffs clattered to the ground after Tony grudgingly agreed. Noah rubbed at her wrists and glared at Tony, who returned a menacing glare of his own. Coulson sighed, "Alright. Logan, upstairs. Stark, get back to work." _

_Without another word, Noah stormed up the stairs, deliberately stomping her feet with each step. Even after she was out of sight, Tony had a nagging feeling that something was suspicious about Noah. Instead of working on the palladium issue, Tony continued to look into Noah's past.  
_

Tony pulled up to Stark Enterprises and pushed the memories of last night from his mind. "_It all seemed so crazy, how could she look like dad?_" he thought as he walked inside, heading to the top floor where Pepper would be. Something wasn't adding up, and he was detemind to figure it out what Noah's connection to his dad was. Once he reached Pepper's office, Tony slipped inside and waited for Pepper to acknowledge him. He crept towards her desk, muting the TV along the way.

"Will Tony Stark be there?"

He looked up at Pepper as he placed the strawberries - which he purchased from a roadside stand - on the table. "Will I?" he asked, looking up at her.

Pepper shot him a look, "No, he will not. Bye."

"I would like to be," he answered. "Got a minute?"

"No," Pepper responded sternly.

"Come on, you just got off the phone. You're fine, 30 seconds."

Pepper looked at her watch and started counting, "Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight."

Tony fidgeted in his seat, "I was just driving over here, and I thought I was coming to basically apologize, but I'm not."

Pepper crossed her arms and raised an eye brow, "You didn't come here to apologize?"

"Look, that goes without saying, and I'm working on that. But I haven't been entirely upfront with you, and I just want to try to make good," he started, but moved his attention to a moving desk figurine, "Can I move this? This is crazy. It's like a Ferris wheel going. I'm trying to get some..."

"No."

Tony rolled his chair to the other side of the desk, "Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to express... And by the way, this is somewhat revelatory to me. And I don't care... I mean, I care. It would be nice. I'm not expecting you to... Look, here's what I'm trying to say. I'm just gonna say it."

"Let me stop you right here, okay? Because if you say 'l' one more time, I'm gonna actually hurl something at your head, I think," threatened Pepper. "I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?"

Tony nodded his head, "Yes."

Pepper leaned forwards as she talked, "People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you disappeared. All I'm doing now is putting out your fires and taking the heat for it. I am trying to do the job

that you were meant to do."

Tony fidgeted in his seat. "Did you bring me strawberries?" Pepper asked without looking away from him. "Did you know that there's only one thing on Earth that I'm allergic to?"

Tony sighed, "Allergic to strawberries. This is progress, Pepper. I knew there was a correlation

between you and this."

"I need you..." Pepper started.

"I need you, too."

"...to leave now."

"That's what I'm trying to..."

Pepper shook her head "No, Tony."

Tony placed a file on her desk and flipped it open, "Pepper, I just need your opinion on one thing before I go. There's this girl that-"

"Tony, I don't want to hear it."

"No, It's nothing like that. It's actually about her and my dad."

"Ms Potts?" Tony whipped around when he recognized the voice of the newcomer. Standing at the door, dressed in all black, like her S.H.I.E.L.D suit, was Natasha Romanoff.

"Hi, come on in."

Natasha walked across the large office to Peppers side, and Tony watched her through narrowed eyes. "Wheels up in 25 minutes," she informed Pepper, and she handed her a file to sign.

"Thank you."

"Anything else, boss?"

Tony turned around to look at his friend, Happy Hogan, with smile on his face, "I'm good, Hap."

"No, I'll be just..." Pepper glanced as Tony, "another minute."

"I lost both the kids in the divorce," chuckled Tony. And under his breath he mumbled, "Instead I gained a weirdly questionable sister."

"Are you blending in well here, Natalie? Here at Stark Enterprises?" Tony asked, turning his attention to Natasha. "Your name is Natalie, isn't it? I thought you two didn't get along."

Pepper shook her head, "No. That's not so."

"It's just me you don't care for." Pepper tilted her head in acknowledgment, and Tony threw up his hands, "No? Nothing?"

Pepper stood up from her desk and collected her things. "Actually, while you're here, maybe you and Natalie could discuss the matter of the personal belongings."

"Absolutely."

Once Pepper had left the room, followed by Happy, Natasha turned her attention to Tony. She forcefully collected the remaining papers from the desk. "I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut."

Tony chucked, "Boy, you're good. Hey, I've got a question for you."

"I don't have time for questions right now."

"I just need to know what you know about Agent Logan. Anything weird about her?"

"She's an extremely well-trained agent, and if you piss her off, well, she can do just as much damage to you as I could," Natasha warned.

Tony shook his head. "You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things...You're a triple impostor. I've never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?"

Natasha then said something in Latin while walking away from Tony.

"Which means? Wait. What? What did you just say?"

Natasha stopped at the door and turned back towards Tony, "It means you can either drive yourself

home or I can have you collected."

"You're good."

After Natasha left the office, Tony looked around. With a sigh, he picked up the strawberries, walked towards the garbage can, and tilted the box into metal can. He bit into one of the red strawberries that he grabbed before chucking the box, and look up at the model of the Stark Expo. Then something clicked and he stepped forward, flinging the sheet off the giant display. The label said, "the key to the future is here", and he made a circle with his hand, looking through it like a telescope. He had a hunch that this giant model of his father's Expo held a secret, but first he had to get it home.

After a difficult drive, Tony managed to get the 1974s Stark Expo model home. He called out for someone to help him take the pieces down to his shop, but no one replied. He carried the individual pieces down, grumbling to himself the entire time at the lack of help S.H.I.E.L.D was turning out to be - especially Agent Logan.

Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S scan the display model, creating a copy that he could manipulate. He then sat down and tinkered with it. "How many buildings are there?"

"_Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?_"

"That was rhetorical. Just show me." J.A.R.V.I.S displayed Tony's request. "What does that look like to you, J.A.R.V.I.S? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here... Highlight the unisphere. - Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them."

"_What is it you're trying to achieve, sir?_"

Tony tapped his chin. "I'm discovering... Correction. I'm rediscovering a new element, I believe."

J.A.R.V.I.S then followed each of Tony's commands, "Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees. Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework."

Finally, Tony held a digital and holographic version of his new element. "Dad. Dead for almost 20 years, and still taking me to school."

"_The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium._"

"Thanks, Dad."

"_Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize."_

Tony nodded and stood up from his chair, an idea forming. "Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We're back in hardware mode."

He began destroying his house even further. He smashed up walls, drilled holes through the floor, and ran large, industrial sized wires throughout his lab. Tony was so engrossed in his work, that he jumped when he heard a voice clear behind him. He turned around and Agent Coulson and Noah, who now had a large bandage on her cheek, stood just inside the door. Tony took a good glance at Noah to make sure that he still saw the similarities between her and his father. He did, maybe even a bit more.

Now that Tony wasn't intoxicated, he could tell that Noah very clear and distinctly resemblance to his father. Looking at Noah was like looking directly at a younger version of Howard Stark, just as a girl. They had the same face shape, the same eye shape, same nose, and same dark hair colour. They had the same everything. The only difference was that Noah had blue coloured eyes, compared to the brown that Tony and his father had.

"I heard you broke the perimeter," Coulson stated as the pair walked forward.

Tony nodded, "Yeah. That was, like, three years ago. Where you been? Wasn't she suppose to be stationed here to help me?"

"We've been doing some stuff."

"Yeah, well, me, too, and it worked, no thanks to the manic pixie over there," Tony huffed, turning back to his project, and Noah snorted in response. Tony was surprised how quiet Noah was being, considering her outburst last night. "_Maybe she realized that there was some connection between us_," he thought.

"Stop making snide remarks," snapped Noah. "Just put whatever crazy suspicions you have to rest. You're grasping at nothing..."

Tony turned back around and looked directly at Noah, "You really don't see it? You don't see how you look _exactly_ like my dad?"

Noah crossed her arms in a defiant manner and squinted at Tony, "Not. One. Bit."

"Coulson. You've seen pictures of my dad, what do you think? Doesn't she look exactly like him?"

Coulson shifted uncomfortably, "I'm staying out of this."

Tony turned around. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth. "Hey, I'm playing for the home team, Coulson. You and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers and Sister Imposters. Now, are you gonna let me work or break my balls?"

"What's this doing here?" Coulson asked, pulling something out of the large wooden crate at his side.

Noah walked to Coulson's side and gasped when she recognized what Coulson held. "Wait, that's..."

"That's it," exclaimed Tony, "Bring that to me."

"You know what this is?" Coulson asked.

"It's exactly what I need to make this work." Tony grabbed the red, blue, and white disk from Coulson and flipped it over a couple of times, examining it. "Lift the coil, both of you. Go, go. Put your knees into it. There you go. And... Drop it. Drop it." Coulson and Noah followed Tony's order, and only Coulson struggled with lifting the heavy wire.

Tony placed a bubble-level on top of the large wire, "Perfectly level." He pulled the it away and glanced between the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, "I'm busy. What do you want?"

Coulson shook his head, "Nothing. Goodbye. We've been reassigned. Director Fury wants Agent Logan and me in New Mexico."

Noah nodded and crossed her arms, "Better things are happening out there. And since you've figured this whole element issue out, you don't need my help."

Tony smiled, "Fantastic, Land of Enchantment. Glad to be rid of you, Agent Logan "

"So I'm told," replied Coulson, ignoring Tony's comment about Noah.

"Secret stuff?"

Coulson nodded, "Something like that."

"Good luck." Coulson reached out and shook Tony's hand.

"Bye," he said courtly.

"Thanks. We need you."

Tony nodded, a smirk on his face. "Yeah, more than you know."

"Not that much." Coulson turned and walked away. Noah was about to follow him, when Tony called her name.

"Agent Logan."

She stopped and turned back towards him, "What?" she snapped.

"I'm going to find out what the story is on you," answered Tony, and he walked towards Noah, slipping under the wires. "And when I do, I'm coming for you."

"I'd like to see you try." Noah turned and gracefully exited the room.

Tony watched Noah climb the stairs from his lab, and when she was out of sight, he turned back to his project. "J.A.R.V.I.S."

"_Yes, sir?_"

"Scan the room for any glass shards that may have Agent's Logan's blood on it."

"_Will do, sir._"


	4. Chapter 4

Noah sat beside Coulson in his black S.H.I.E.L.D car, silently brooding about what had happened at the Stark mansion. She had been brooding about the situation for over five hours now, and it seemed as if there would be no end. Coulson and Noah had scarcely said a word to each other for nearly half of their eleven hour drive, only the occasional question about pit stops. Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D was making both Noah and Agent Coulson drive from Los Angeles to New Mexico, something about trying _not_ to make a big scene upon their arrival. A few times now Coulson subtly glanced over at Noah, a smirk on his lips. Tony had really gotten to the young girl. She wasn't very good at hiding her feelings. Coulson made a not to watch that.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, he had to make some sort of conversation. He took a deep breath, "So…"

"No, I don't want to talk about it - just like the three other times you tried to get me to talk," she said, answering his unasked question, "Just because I've known you for a long time doesn't mean I'll just open up to you." Coulson wasn't sure how, but it seemed like Noah was glaring even harder out the window.

For a minute Coulson thought about dropping the topic again, letting the silence creep in, but he couldn't do that. He had to get this girl to talk, stress wasn't good for her, and her silently plotting to kill Tony - at least that's what Coulson figured she was thinking about - wasn't helping that. Coulson had to admit that Noah did look like Tony's Father, Howard Stark. Ever since he had met Noah Logan, Agent Coulson had a hunch that there was something more to the young girl. At their first meeting, when she had first entered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training facilities, Fury directed him to keep an eye on her, but from a distance. So far she seemed to be a regular S.H.I.E.L.D agent, except with some added strength. The only weaknesses that Coulson had noticed about Noah was that she had a temper and would often seem fatigued after training, more than the average trainee.

Coulson watched as Noah pushed herself through the training regimes, pushing herself to the point of blackouts. Coulson had asked one of the physicians who looked after her if she had any health issues that were causing the blackouts, but the physician said that all her blood work, MRI's, CAT scans, and every other test they did on her all came back negative. All her vitals were good, nothing was irregular, but no one could figure out why Noah continuously fell unconscious. The physician explained that even Agent Logan didn't know they were going to happen until she woke up from one. _It's as if her system goes through an instant shut down and then a restart_, explained the doctor, _all happening without Ms. Logan being aware_.

Phil Coulson still didn't know what made Noah special, but she seemed to have the blackouts under control but the temper still ran rampant. Once Noah completed her training, Director Fury had a hand in setting her up with Agent Hill, and his only explanation was that she needed to be watched and Hill was the best one for the job. Before Director Fury had officially transferred both him and Noah, Coulson had been informed that they were to watch over Jane Foster - Noah's supposed cousin. Fury asked Phil to watch them and to try to find out any information regarding their relation. Coulson had asked why, and all Fury said was that facts about Agent Logan weren't matching up.

Coulson was about to ask her directly if she wanted to talk, but Noah spoke first. "Can you pull over at the next closest gas station," she asked curtly.

He nodded. "Sure." A half hour later, Coulson pulled up to a convenience store and gas station. "Be quick, okay?" Noah nodded without a word and climbed out of the car, heading directly inside while Coulson gassed up the sedan. Once Coulson placed the gas pump back on the dock, he went inside since he was feeling snackish himself. As he entered the store, he nodded to Agent Logan and the female cashier. He wandered through the aisle until be found what he was looking for. Coulson squatted down and picked up both the chocolate and vanilla versions of the powder frosted donuts - he wasn't quite sure what he was in the mood for.

As he sat squatted down at the end of the aisle, debating his choices, the door chimed as someone entered. After the cocking of a gun, someone yelled, "Hands up! Don't move!" The raised voices barely startled Coulson, but he glanced at the security mirrors that were pointed at the front counter. "Don't move or I'll blow your head off."

Through one of the mirrors, Coulson saw that one of the two men had their guns pointed at the cashier and the other, the one that had spoke, had their gun pointed at Noah's head. She was facing the mirror, Coulson motioned for her to stay calm and he'd get her out of there. Noah made no indication that let him know she saw his sign, but he had to have hope that she had. "Who else is here?" Demanded the same guy as before, "Who owns that car?" he pushed the gun into the side of Noah's temple, "Is it yours sweet cheeks?"

"I do," Coulson answered, standing up from where he was hidden, "But it's more of a lease." He slowly edged from the end of the aisle so he could see the pair better. Their heads quickly snapped around, and the one that had his gun pointed at the cashier turned it onto him.

"Toss the key's over here!" ordered the one with the gun to Noah's head. She seemed as calm as ever, only a faint glimmer of excitement could be seen in her eyes, which worried Coulson. She had no gun on her, at least that he could see or knew of, and that meant that if she tried to take on these guys, she'd have to use physical combat. Physical combat was one of Noah's weaknesses, but it was also something that she enjoyed. By her physician, she had been banned from any use of physical combat and was trained in many forms of artillery and archery, the former being her favorite. Noah was still full of anger towards Tony and what had happened at his mansion, that Phil was sure Noah would take this opportunity to let out some steam. "Come on!" yelled the same guy.

Coulson nodded, throwing his hands up, "Okay, okay. Just hold on." He dug his keys out of his pocket and threw it to the guy. The other turned his gun from Coulson and back towards the cashier. Now was the perfect time to try and make some sort of plan with Noah, through silent gestures, as both guys had their back to Coulson. He pulled out his own guy, and silently asked Noah if she had one on her. She ever so slightly shook her head. Dammit. That was not what Coulson was hoping for. He was completely sure now that she'd end up using her energy if it came to it, and he'd have to figure out a way to keep her from getting into a physical fight. "Excuse me, I also have this gun," He announced, holding the gun so that it faced downwards, "You'll probably be needing that."

"Put it down."

"Put it down right now."

"Okay, I don't want any trouble," he assured them, free hand raised out of caution.

"Then toss the piece over here then," one guy ordered.

"I'd prefer not to throw it and rise the gun accidentally going off." Noah rolled her eyes as Coulson dragged out this encounter. She was itching to get to these guys. She was feeling pent up, her anger towards Tony Stark wanting to come out in any possible way. This was the perfect opportunity, she agreed with herself. As the two guys looked over at each other, Noah gestured for Coulson to hurry up. "Maybe I can slide it over to you?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

The guys cocked their guns again, shared a look, then nodded. "Yeah, slide it over to my feet," ordered the one that had previously held his gun to the clerk, "Don't try anything funny."

"Okay. I'm just going to move over to this aisle and slide it over to you," he explained, starting to shuffle to the other side. Noah watched as Coulson knelt down and she waited to hear the gun sliding along the linoleum floor. Then he shot back up and threw a bag of flour at the second gunman.

Noah took that as her cue and kicked her foot at the back of the mans kneed and thrusted her elbow into the man's ear as hard as she could, toppling him over as blood started to trickle out of his ear. She quickly whipped around and ordered the cashier to get down behind the till, but before she could say that, Noah heard the guy she had kicked get up and cock his gun. She dropped down, grabbed the tiny needle like knife from her boot, and jabbed it into the guys knee. Coulson came up behind him - having taken care of the other guy - and smacked the butt of the other mans gun into this guys other ear, causing more blood to seep from the mans head.

As Coulson kicked the guns away from the guys and retrieved his keys, Noah crawled on top of the one that she had stabbed, and grabbed his chin so that he was looking directly at her and twisted the knife that sticking in his knee. She leaned in and in the calmest voice she could muster, she said, "Never call a girl sweet cheeks again. Got it?" She waited for the man to nodded, and she then pulled her balled up fist back and brought it forward, connecting her knuckles with his nose. His head dropped backward to the floor, blood also coming out from his nose, as a satisfied smirk appeared on Noah's lips. Just before standing up, she grabbed the knife and pulled it out, satisfying her even more.

Coulson placed one of the guns on the counter, smiling at the cashier. Noah stood up - after wiping her knife on the guys plaid flannel shirt - and snatched up her bottle of soda and bag of sour candies from the counter. Coulson shot Noah a displeased looks before turning to smile once again at the frightened Cashier. "Sorry for the mess," he apologized, placing the packages of chocolate and vanilla donuts on the counter, "I couldn't decide." He handed the lady a twenty dollar big, but when she wouldn't take it, he placed it down. "Keep the change."

"Wait," the cashier called out as Noah and Coulson started to leave. "What should I tell the police?"

The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents shared a look, and Coulson shrugged. "Tell them the tae-bo tapes are really paying off."

Noah and Coulson strolled out of the convenience store, and climbed back into the car. Noah flopped into the passengers seat, starting to breath heavy. She leaned forward and tucked her head between her knees. After a few minutes, Noah felt Coulson tap her shoulder. She leaned up slightly, turning her head to face him, and found a powdered donut staring her in the face. "Here," her offered, "You need some energy and this is the best I can do for now."

Noah gingerly accepted the white donut, and slowly consumed it. She knew what he was going to say, that she shouldn't have done that, and he was right. She should have let Coulson take care of the two men since she didn't have a gun on her. But she couldn't hold back, she wanted to feel the adrenaline rush of fighting someone. It was times like these that Noah wondered why she was so strong, and yet couldn't use her full potential due to the negative side affects that she experienced.

They silently drove through the night, and Noah was surprised that she hadn't received one of Coulson's lectures. Just as she let her guard down, that's when Coulson struck. "So, do you want to talk about it now?" He asked, knowing that he was about to open Pandora's box, but her little show of aggression meant that she was more worked up about her encounter with Stark than what was good for her. She needed to get it off her chest, it was bad if she let it fester, and Coulson could only imagine the kind of outburst that would happen if Noah came in contact with Stark once again.

Noah huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "No. Not really."

"You know that you're missing your sessions, being out here in the field, so think of me as a replacement. I'll keep quiet until you're finished getting everything off your chest," Coulson offered. He was right, Noah was missing her sessions with the physician where she'd have a medical check up, followed by a session where she talked about how she was handling her new field position. This had been going on for a couple of years, and as much as Noah tried to tell people that she was okay and didn't need her sessions, the doctors refused to end them and Noah faithfully continued the visits.

With another deep sigh, Noah shifted and started to talk. "I can't believe him, making false accusations about me being related to his dead dad. I knew he was a little deluded with life, but not to that extent. Like come on!" Coulson silently nodded along like he had promised, letting Noah get it all out. "There's no way that I could be what he's trying to insinuate, right?"

It caught him off guard when Noah asked his opinion. He really did want to stay out of it, this was something that she needed to figure out on her own, or with the help of Stark, but how could he tell this girl that he was in agreement with Stark and shatter her world? He was nervous that if he told her that he didn't agree with her, that she'd get reckless on this assignment and try to take out anyone that got in her way. He was now in a fragile place, in the proverbial rock and hard place with little room to move. "I think this is something that you need to look into," he answered, " but you'll have to wait until after the assignment. I want to more talk about this until we're back at HQ. Can you do that? I need you at top condition, Agent Logan, and no more physical confrontations, okay?"

Noah frowned but nodded. "Fine. But only if you promise to help me figure it out."

"Noah…" He didn't use her first name often, and he hoped that it made a point.

She turned to him, and with the most charming smile she could produce, she pleaded for his help. "Please Coulson. I don't know where to start, and you have a ever so slightly clearance level than I do, which would make getting ahold of information easier." Coulson stared forward, trying to not give in to Noah's attempts to con him into helping her. "Pleaseeee."

Coulson glanced at her through is peripherals. "Find. But I want your full attention once we get to the site. No pent up anger towards Stark, put it to the side and it can be revisited later."

Noah nodded and clapped happily. "I'll show that ass that he's wrong," she sang, causing Coulson to groan. This was going to be one long assignment, and he prayed that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys, so I'm back with another chapter of this story. It kinda got put on the back burner as I started converting my other story, Clear Nights, into third person like this story (Which took up a lot more time than I was intending). This chapter follows the Marvel short "A strange thing happened on the way to Thor's Hammer" (located on the Captain America: The First Avenger bluray), so I hope you all have seen it, if not, then I'm sure you'll be a little confused on where this came from. None the less, we see a bit more about Noah, about what makes her special, her time as a trainee, and even her weakness. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and getting back into the Noah mind set. She's a little violent - even if her body is telling her not to. **

**This chapter is a little short, but it's a good in between to bridge from IM2 to Thor. Let me know what you think so far! **

**Enjoy~**


End file.
